


Tańcząc ze stepowym wiatrem

by theophan_o



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theophan_o/pseuds/theophan_o
Relationships: Helena Kurcewiczówna/Jan Skrzetuski, Jurko Bohun/Helena Kurcewiczówna, Jurko Bohun/Jan Skrzetuski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Tańcząc ze stepowym wiatrem

Jan Skrzetuski zaklął siarczyście, a następnie szybkim ruchem podniósł się z ziemi i począł otrzepywać uwalane w przydrożnym błocie i śniegu ubranie. Pogrążony we własnych myślach, przed momentem nieomal całkowicie zapomniał, jak zdradliwa może być na wpół zamarznięta breja i nieostrożnie postawiwszy stopę, usłyszał tylko jak małe kółeczka jego ostróg zachrzęściły o podłoże, obracając się z zatrważającą prędkością. Najpewniej skończyłby, jak imć pan Czapliński kilka dobrych niedziel temu, z twarzą uwalaną w szarej mazi, gdyby nie wyuczona do perfekcji koordynacja ruchów. Wypadek ten nie poprawił mu jednak nastroju, który i bez niego najlepszy nie był. Namiestnik przemierzał bowiem czehryńskie zaułki, wiedziony wewnętrznym niepokojem, chcąc znaleźć człowieka, wobec którego – czuł to z każdym dniem coraz wyraźniej – nie zachował się ostatnio tak, jak na szlachcica i oficera przystało. W samym przyznaniu się do winy nie byłoby w sumie nic szczególnie bolesnego: taki gest Jan poczytywał wszak za postępek na wskroś rycerski. Najgorszą stroną całej sprawy było to, że musiał dokonać tego swoistego aktu ekspiacji przed… pułkownikiem Bohunem.

Bohun. Chyba żadna inna postać nie przytłaczała go ostatnimi czasy tak bardzo jak młody dowódca perejasławskiego pułku Kozaków rejestrowych. O wyczynach nieustraszonego watażki śpiewali pieśni wędrowni ślepcy po karczmach i jarmarkach, a na wieczornych spotkaniach jego imię przechodziło z ust do ust wraz z mrożącymi krew w żyłach opowieściami o wyprawach w głąb multańskiej strony lub na Krym, dokąd nie raz i nie dwa udawał się on wraz z oddanymi mu na śmierć i życie semenami, by chanowi i jego murzom w oczy pożogą zaświecić. I skąd nieodmiennie powracał, okryty coraz to większą sławą i wioząc łupy obfite. Skrzetuski, niekwestionowany ulubieniec J.O. księcia Jeremiego Wiśniowieckiego, a jednocześnie najmłodszy z namiestników jego prywatnych chorągwi, który w Łubniach przywykł do nieustannego skupiania na sobie ludzkiej uwagi, odczuwał zawsze przykre ukłucie w głębi duszy, gdy w kilka chwil po przyjeździe do Czehrynia ktoś uświadamiał mu, że przeniósł się do zgoła innej rzeczywistości. Innego świata, którego idolem i bóstwem był Jurko Bohun. _Jurko_ – zżymał się w duchu Jan, ilekroć posłyszał to imię, a słyszał je o wiele częściej, niżby tego pragnął – _co za pretensjonalny obyczaj kryć się za tak pieszczotliwym zdrobnieniem. Nie jest on wszak pacholęciem, ani jarmarcznym akrobatą. Pewnie chce w ten sposób uniknąć wyboru: Jerzy czy Jurij. Tacy oni wszyscy, chwiejni i dwulicowi w gruncie rzeczy_ – konkludował z jadem w sercu, podskórnie czując, że oszukuje samego siebie. Jednocześnie zaś przywoływał na twarz najuprzejmiejszy z wyuczonych na dworze książęcym uśmiechów i słuchał, jak stary pułkownik Łoboda czy sędziwy Barabasz rozpływają się w pochwałach nad talentami i wojennymi przewagami Bohuna. Raz tylko grymas niezadowolenia wypłynął na jego oblicze, a stało się to w chwili, w której Zaćwilichowski szepnął mu w zaufaniu, że sam Jeremi zwrócił już uwagę na perejasławskiego podpułkownika i obmyśla, czy by go do Łubniów nie sprowadzić i nie powierzyć mu dowództwa nad Kozakami znajdującymi się w jego służbie. _Matko Przenajświętsza, wszystko tylko nie to_ – wyszeptał Jan, czując, jak w głowie zaczyna mu pulsować jedno, jedyne pytanie: co będzie, jeśli pewnego dnia Wiśniowiecki, człowiek szerokiej i gwałtownej natury, odnajdzie w owym dzikim i niepohamowanym szaleńcu pokrewną sobie duszę i odsunie w cień swego dotychczasowego – oddanego na śmierć i życie, ale może nadmiernie statecznego – powiernika?

Skrzetuski odpędzał te myśli, jak tylko mógł, ale wygrać walki z własnymi lękami nie był w stanie. Stawały się one tym wyraźniejsze, im dłużej utwierdzał samego siebie w przekonaniu, jak bardzo przerasta go ulubieniec kozackich pieśni. Jan pojmował, że jest ogniskiem, przy którym zbłąkany wędrowiec mógłby zagrzać sobie ręce, sycąc się bijącym od niego poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Do niedawna nawet lubił w sobie tę cechę. Jurko Bohun był jednak ognistą gwiazdą, zdolną przyćmić swoim blaskiem wszystko wokół siebie. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiał, spojrzenia obecnych koncentrowały się wyłącznie na nim. I nie miało to chyba nic wspólnego z jego zjawiskową urodą. To znaczy, do pewnego stopnia miało… Skrzetuski do tej pory czuł wstyd i wściekłość na samego siebie na wspomnienie sceny, która rozegrała się pewnego wieczoru na dworze w Łubniach. Oto Anusia Borzobohata, usłyszawszy od namiestnika, że poznał młodego watażkę osobiście, z właściwą sobie płochością zapytała go, czy to prawda, że jest najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich mołojców Ukrainy. _Nie wiem_ – krzyknął w nagłym przypływie złości Jan – _nie jestem znawcą męskich wdzięków_. Po czym odszedł, pozostawiając skonsternowaną Anusię samej sobie.

Tym, co przede wszystkim przykuwało uwagę w stepowym junaku, była jednak niezwykła intensywność emocji i wewnętrznych przeżyć, która biła ze wszystkich jego ruchów i gestów, przypominających kipiel wodnych odmętów na Dnieprowych porohach. Nastroje Bohuna zmieniały się gwałtownie, ukazując w jednej chwili wiele różnych odcieni jego barwnej natury. Jakby tego jeszcze było mało, patrząc nań odnosiło się wrażenie, że jest to człowiek inny od wszystkich pozostałych przedstawicieli rodzaju ludzkiego. Odmienność tę zdawał się on zresztą sam całkiem świadomie podkreślać ułożeniem włosów i strojem – nie pasującymi do końca ani do kozackich, ani do szlacheckich obyczajów – tak, jakby rzucał wyzwanie całemu światu, mówiąc: _Nie jestem taki jak wy. Stanowię odrębny gatunek, sam dla siebie._

Skrzetuskiego przy pierwszym spotkaniu cecha ta uderzyła chyba najbardziej, chociaż patrząc wstecz nie byłby już chyba w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie miało ono miejsce. Okrutną ironią losu przedstawiano ich sobie kilkakrotnie, przy różnych okazjach. I zawsze wszystko przebiegało w ten sam sposób: watażka kłaniał się grzecznie namiestnikowi, ale spojrzenie jego jasnych oczu jakby w roztargnieniu prześlizgiwało się po twarzy Jana, po czym, nie zatrzymując się na niej bodaj chwilę dłużej niżby wynikało ze zwykłej kurtuazji, uciekało w dal. Skrzetuskiego głęboko irytował ten brak zainteresowania jego osobą, który podświadomie poczytywał za oznakę lekceważenia i pogardy.

Tym milej zaskoczyło go więc i połechtało jego próżność, gdy Bohun, zaprezentowany mu po raz kolejny na leśnej drodze wiodącej do Rozłogów, w obecności kniahini Kurcewiczowej i jej bratanicy, utkwił w nim badawcze spojrzenie, na którego dnie zamigotała jawna wrogość i niepokój. Jan był zbyt obytym w szerokim świecie człowiekiem, by z miejsca nie poznać, iż ta nieoczekiwana zmiana nastawienia wiązała się nie tyle z jego szacowną personą, ile – młodą panną, która raz po raz popatrywała zalotnie w stronę namiestnika, uśmiechając się zachęcająco przy każdym jego słowie. Skrzetuski, obserwując tych dwoje, pojmował, że kozacki podpułkownik próbuje adorować piękną kniaziównę, ona zaś – ostentacyjnie ignorując jego nieśmiałe awanse – całą swoją uwagę skupia na kimś zgoła innym, tj. na nim właśnie. I czuł się tak, jakby za plecami wyrastała mu para jastrzębich skrzydeł, radośnie rozpościerających się w lekkim, zimowym powietrzu i porywających go do lotu.

Ten osobliwy spektakl nie zakończył się w momencie przybycia do Rozłogów, bynajmniej – rozgrywał się dalej pod dachem rodzinnej siedziby Kurcewiczów, z każdą chwilą nabierając coraz to żywszych barw. Helena nie odstępowała Jana nawet na krok, szczodrze obdarzając go uśmiechami i spojrzeniami nieomal tak gorącymi, a momentami nawet gorętszymi niż te, do których była zdolna kokieteryjna królowa łubieńskich balów – Anusia Borzobohata-Krasieńska. Jurko, którego uwadze najwyraźniej nie umknęło żadne z nich, stawał się coraz bledszy i posępniejszy, coraz trudniej panował nad sobą i było jasne, że gdyby nie ostre napomnienia starej kniahini, już dawno rzuciłby się namiestnikowi do gardła. Jan zaś, upojony bliskością pięknej dziewczyny i cierpieniem tego dziwnego człowieka, sycił duszę swym ponurym triumfem. Gdy sprowadzeni przez gospodarzy muzykanci zagrali do tańca, porwał kniaziównę w objęcia i począł wirować z nią pośrodku sali, z gracją prezentując umiejętności zdobyte podczas dworskich zabaw. Rozochocona Helena pozwalała mu coraz to na więcej, ufnie tuląc się do niego i głośno śmiejąc, aż ich wargi złączyły się w gorącym pocałunku. I wtedy Skrzetuski odwrócił nagle głowę i prawie poraziło go puste miejsce za stołem. Bohuna nie było. _Ile z tego wszystkiego widział?_ – zapytał sam siebie namiestnik i po raz pierwszy tego dnia poczuł, jak jego serce zaciska się nieprzyjemnie. Targnęły nim wyrzuty sumienia.

Myślał, że rozproszy je rozmową z jednym ze stryjecznych braci Heleny, jednak to, co usłyszał od Symeona Kurcewicza tylko pogłębiło jego podły nastrój. Gdy znaleźli się sami przed dworem, na wpół zatopieni w wieczornym mroku, Skrzetuski zapytał wprost młodego kniazia, co właściwie łączy Bohuna z piękną panną. _To jej narzeczony_ – odrzekł ów, a widząc zaskoczenie, malujące się na twarzy namiestnika, dodał z pewną dozą złośliwej satysfakcji – _zawsze jest tak samo, gdy tylko zjawi się tu jakiś niezbyt stary i nieszpetny szlachcic. Możliwości są dwie: albo Jura wybucha, co daje później naszej Halszce świetny pretekst do sponiewierania go i pokazania mu po raz kolejny, że jest tylko dzikim, nieokiełznanym zwierzęciem, niegodnym jej kniaziowskiej ręki, albo… albo dzieje się to, co widziałeś Waść dzisiaj_ – Symeon utkwił swe szare oczy w twarzy Jana – _Jurko milczy i cierpi, a gdy czuje, że więcej już nie zdzierży, puszcza się na koniu w step szeroki…_

Gdyby w tym momencie ktoś zdzielił Skrzetuskiego buzdyganem po głowie, nie poczułby się chyba inaczej: krew zawrzała w nim ze wstydu i urazy, podszytej świadomością, że przez cały wieczór był nie tyle obiektem amorów pięknej parafianki, ile narzędziem w jej ręku, żałosnym _instrumentum_ , którego jedyną rolą było zagranie na uczuciach innego rycerza. Poczuł niesmak. Symeon tymczasem, jakby wyczuwając jego rozterki, począł snuć opowieść o stepowym junaku, jakże inną od wszystkich tych baśni, które Jan usłyszał do tej pory. Zaczynała się ona w pewną deszczową, listopadową noc, w którą jego ojciec i stryj przywieźli do Rozłogów niewielką kulkę brudu i łachmanów, trzęsącą się z głodu i wycieńczenia. Przybysz, rozebrany z łachów, które kniahini od razu spaliła, wyszorowany w balii z gorącą wodą, ostrzyżony, nakarmiony, ubrany w czystą koszulę i ułożony do snu, nazajutrz okazał się kilkuletnim chłopcem, nieomal rówieśnikiem Symeona, o przepięknych, błękitno-zielonych, wiecznie smutnych oczach i niezwykle żywym usposobieniu. Chociaż trudno było mu usiedzieć dłużej w jednym miejscu i rychło pokazał, że wszystkie drzewa wokół dworu są jego niepodzielnym królestwem, mógł godzinami wpatrywać się w matkę kniazia, kierując do niej bezgłośną prośbę o przytulenie czy choćby wzięcie na chwilę na kolana. Prośbę, która zresztą nigdy nie została spełniona.

Jan zadrżał na dźwięk tych ostatnich słów. Dotąd Bohun jawił mu się jako na poły mityczna postać, a czyż tacy bohaterowie nie przychodzą na ten świat od razu w pełni siły i blasku, jak Feniks rodzący się z popiołów? Symeon mówił tymczasem dalej, wspominając ich wspólne dorastanie, coraz dalsze i śmielsze wyprawy, wprawianie się w wojennym rzemiośle. Stopniowo Jurko z jego opowieści zaczął przypominać ulubieńca kozackich pieśni, aż nazbyt dobrze znanych Skrzetuskiemu. I tu jednak pojawił się pewien nowy, zaskakujący element: _Trudno powiedzieć, kiedy to się zaczęło, chyba Jurij sam tego nie wie_ – rzekł kniaź – _pojmujesz Waszmość, kiedy chowasz się z kimś pod jednym dachem, zrastasz się z nim jakby w jedną istotę. Taka miłość zazwyczaj jest silna jak śmierć sama, a jeśli nie znajduje wzajemności, to… chyba nie ma gorszego ponad nią przekleństwa._ Jan wstrzymał oddech, przeczuwając, że właśnie dane jest mu poznać największą tajemnicę życia watażki. Sekret, który chyba nikomu w Rozłogach nieznany nie był. Słuchał więc z szybko bijącym sercem o trwającym od dzieciństwa przywiązaniu Kozaka do Heleny, która nieomal niepostrzeżenie z przybranej siostry stała się jego umiłowaną panną, o której dobro troszczył się ze wszystkich sił, obsypując na każdym kroku dowodami uczucia i oddania, broniąc jej przed gniewem kniahini i złośliwościami braci, w zamian zaś otrzymując – z jakiegoś niepojętego, a może aż nazbyt oczywistego powodu – jedynie lekceważenie i pogardę.

 _Co tu dużo mówić, przyszło mi odegrać w całym tym wątpliwym teatrum niepochlebną zgoła rolę_ – pomyślał teraz Skrzetuski, kończąc otrzepywanie odzienia ze śniegu i błota, po czym popchnął lekko drzwi do czehryńskiej karczmy i wszedł pewnym krokiem do środka. Gdy tylko jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do panującego we wnętrzu półmroku, dostrzegł, że było ono nieomal całkowicie puste. Najwyraźniej wszyscy mieszkańcy Czehrynia udali się w inne miejsce, aby przyglądać się pojedynkowi lub egzekucji. Jan już miał wycofać się z powrotem na ulicę, gdy jego uszu dobiegły dźwięki bandury. Raz jeszcze powiódł spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu i przy jednej z ław, usytuowanej pod ścianą, dostrzegł cel swoich dzisiejszych poszukiwań: pułkownika Bohuna. Watażka siedział z instrumentem na kolanach, zwrócony do niego profilem. Szczupłe palce na wpół machinalnie przebiegały po strunach, a na szlachetnej twarzy malowało się takie przygnębienie, jakby zamieszkujący w nim smutek i niepewność własnego losu trawiły go od środka jak trucizna. Jan, niejako wbrew sobie, poczuł, jak robi mu się żal tego szczególnego człowieka.

Jurko tymczasem, usłyszawszy za sobą dzwonienie ostróg i szczęk szabli o kolczugę, przerwał grę i gwałtownym, nerwowym gestem odwrócił się za siebie.

– Witaj, Waszmość – odezwał się grzecznie Skrzetuski.

Kozak wstał i bez słowa skłonił się namiestnikowi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas zaskoczenia. Miał na sobie tylko sięgający kolan żupan, uszyty z ciemnobłękitnego, połyskliwego materiału z orientalnym wzorem oraz tej samej długości kamizelkę, spiętą w talii paskiem z kunsztowną klamrą w kształcie dwóch, splecionych ze sobą liści. Strój ten, podkreślający młodzieńczą smukłość jego sylwetki, nadawał mu pozór delikatności, a wrażenie to potęgowało jeszcze niezdecydowanie, wyraźnie dostrzegalne w jego postawie.

Przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie, w milczeniu mierząc się nawzajem wzrokiem.

– Szukałem Waszmości – podjął Jan, czując, że cisza z każdą chwilą staje się coraz bardziej nieznośna – bo chciałem… – urwał nagle, nie potrafiąc ubrać swoich myśli w słowa – chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że cię szanuję jako żołnierza i hetmańskiego oficera. To chyba niegodne nas obu, byśmy skakali sobie nawzajem do oczu jak dwa koguty, z powodu dziewki.

– Mówisz o mojej narzeczonej! – eksplodował nagle Bohun i namiestnik mógł w jednej chwili przekonać się na własnej skórze, jak złudne było wyobrażenie o delikatności Kozaka, któremu przed momentem uległ. Jurko zwalił się na niego jak burza, uderzając w zęby zaciśniętą pięścią, a następnie – przypartemu do ściany i unieruchomionemu w żelaznym uścisku, przystawił do gardła jego własny nóż, niewiadomo kiedy wyszarpnięty zza pasa – Nie waż się nigdy więcej tak o niej mówić, albo cię zarżnę jak tucznego barana! – wycharczał Skrzetuskiemu do ucha.

W odpowiedzi Jan chwycił uzbrojoną rękę watażki. Przez chwilę siłowali się ze sobą i nagle namiestnik pojął, że prężące się pod jego palcami mięśnie Kozaka są jednakowoż nieco słabsze od jego własnych. Wprawnym ruchem wykręcił Jurkowi nadgarstek, a potem zdzielił go okutym metalem przedramieniem przez twarz, aż Bohun, zatoczywszy się na środek izby, padł na podłogę, zatrzymując się na kolanach i rękach.

– Lepiej? – zapytał Skrzetuski ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Ulżyło ci na tyle, że będziesz w stanie porozmawiać ze mną przez chwilę, jak człowiek z człowiekiem?

– Skoro uważasz mnie za bezrozumne zwierzę, to po diabła żeś tu w ogóle przylazł? – wydyszał Jurko, podnosząc się z ziemi i dotykając dłonią nosa, z którego wypływała stróżka ciemnej krwi.

– Słuchaj, Bohun…

– Mam na imię Jurij – wpadł mu w słowo Kozak – _A więc jednak Jurij_ – pomyślał Skrzetuski, zapytując samego siebie, kiedy wreszcie ten nieznośny zapalczywiec pozwoli mu wypowiedzieć zdanie, które układał w głowie od kilku dni. Po chwili podjął znów:

– Przyszedłem tu, żeby cię przeprosić. Tamtego wieczora w Rozłogach nie zachowałem się godnie. Nie tak, jak przystoi rycerzowi odnosić się do… – zawahał się przez moment, spoglądając prosto w jasne oczy Jurka – do innego rycerza i jego narzeczonej.

Zaskoczenie, graniczące nieomal z szokiem, odbiło się na twarzy Bohuna. Po chwili jednak pokręcił głową i odparł z zawadiackim uśmiechem, wycierając nos otwartą dłonią:

– Ejże, chciałeś przeprosić i złożyć mi wyrazy uszanowania, a zamiast tego tylko rozkwasiłeś mordę – powiedziawszy to, roześmiał się głośno, szczerze i swobodnie, jakby zdjęto z niego nagle jakieś przytłaczające brzemię.

– Ejże – odrzekł Jan, podając mu chusteczkę – nie będzie aż tak źle. Kiedy krew z nosa płynie, to znak, że ani obrzęk, ani sińce się nie pojawią. Przecież – uzupełnił, zaskoczony wesołością, która nagle zaczęła pobrzmiewać w jego własnym głosie – okoliczne panny nigdy by mi nie wybaczyły, gdybym zeszpecił najpiękniejszego ze wszystkich mołojców Ukrainy.

– Ty już lepiej nic więcej, Jaśku, nie mów – Jurko usiadł bokiem na ławie i wydmuchał nos – bo jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem!

– Jaśku? To już jesteśmy po imieniu?

– A nie jesteśmy? – Bohun spojrzał na niego zawadiacko, spod swoich długich rzęs, obracając w palcach zakrwawioną chusteczkę, na której widniały starannie wyhaftowane inicjały namiestnika.

Skrzetuski w lot pojął aluzję.

– Być może na Zaporożu panują takie obyczaje, że braterstwo krwi za wszystko starcza, ale my, Lachy, jesteśmy trochę bardziej skomplikowanym narodem. By przejść z kimś „na ty” potrzeba specjalnych warunków, jak choćby kolacja zakrapiana jakimś mocnym trunkiem – Jan już miał wypowiedzieć zwyczajową formułę zaproszenia, gdy wtem Kozak poderwał się jak oparzony z ławy i z radosnym okrzykiem „To akurat da się zorganizować!” przywołał obsługę, żywiołowo klaszcząc w dłonie. Szybko wydał dyspozycje służebnemu, a następnie nonszalanckim gestem rozsypał po stole pełną garść złotych monet, błyskawicznie wydobytych z gustownego, haftowanego trzosika. Skrzetuski przez chwilę chciał jeszcze protestować i nawet wymamrotał coś o partycypowaniu w kosztach, spojrzawszy na uradowanego watażkę, pojął jednak, że wchodzenie z nim w tym momencie w spór byłoby równie bezowocne i jałowe jak walka z wiatrakiem. Pokręcił więc tylko z rezygnacją głową i zasiadł na ławie naprzeciwko niego.

Kilka następnych godzin upłynęło im na rozmowie, która z każdą chwilą, a właściwie – z każdym kolejnym, wspólnie opróżnionym naczyniem – stawała się coraz bardziej swobodna i przyjacielska. Jan był zaskoczony łatwością, z jaką się toczyła, zupełnie nie przypominając wymian zdań, jakie zdarzało mu się odbywać z pannami w Łubniach, a pamiętnego wieczora – z kniaziówną Kurcewiczówną; dwornych dysput, w trakcie których namiestnik musiał zważać na każde słowo, by niestosowną uwagą nie urazić delikatnych uszu, jak też wyjaśniać wszystko, co dla współbiesiadniczki zdawało się niezrozumiałym. Jurko w lot pojmował sens każdej jego aluzji, ze zrozumieniem kiwając głową, gdy w opowieściach o poczynaniach namiestnika odnajdywał odbicie własnych przygód. Rozluźniony, siedział półbokiem na ławie, z jedną stopą nonszalancko opartą na siedzeniu i gestykulował żywiołowo, kreśląc szczupłymi dłońmi w powietrzu skomplikowane arabeski. Patrzył na Skrzetuskiego z zadziwiającą otwartością, jakby dawna nieufność ulotniła się bezpowrotnie.

– Zabawne – rzekł dolewając Janowi i sobie gorzałki – gdyby wczoraj ktoś powiedział mi, że dziś będę tu siedzieć z tobą i pić, wsadziłbym mu łeb do beczki z lodowatą wodą, żeby solidnie wytrzeźwiał – w izbie, która zdążyła się już zapełnić innymi biesiadnikami, rozległ się jego śmiech, dźwięczny i czysty jak przesypujące się srebro.

– To aż tak dla ciebie dziwne? – zagadnął Jan, przymykając w rozleniwieniu powieki.

– To, co dziś zrobiłeś, powiedziałeś, było naprawdę nieoczekiwane… Przecież dotąd traktowałeś mnie jak powietrze. Czy wiesz, że przedstawiano nas sobie kilka razy? Trzy czy cztery nawet, Jaśku, a ty w ogóle nie zapamiętywałeś mojej twarzy! Byłem pewien, że mną pogardzasz…

Skrzetuski, słysząc te słowa, mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie własnych lęków, teraz tak odległych i nierealnych jak opowieści o Nowym Świecie, znajdującym się gdzieś tam, za oceanami.

– Dlaczego miałbym tobą pogardzać?

– A czy wśród was, panowie szlachta, poniewieranie Kozakiem nie należy do dobrego tonu? – Jurko uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale w jego oczach zamajaczyły przebłyski jego zwykłej melancholii – chociażby ona… – dodał tak cicho, że ledwo go było słychać.

– Jeśli idzie o pannę Helenę – zaczął Jan ostrożnie – to jeśli nie zmienisz swego wobec niej postępowania, to, głowę własną w zakład stawiam, przez następne dwadzieścia lat będzie cię traktowała jak mebel. O ile wcześniej nie wyda się za kogoś innego…

Ogień strzelił z bławatnych tęczówek Bohuna i namiestnik zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy za moment nie opuści tego padołu w sposób tyleż gwałtowny, co bolesny. Kozak jednak, zamiast unieść się gniewem, tylko posępnie zwiesił głowę, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się rozpacz tak bezkresna, że niezbyt trzeźwemu Skrzetuskiemu wydało się, że jego równie nietrzeźwy towarzysz za chwilę wybuchnie płaczem.

– A jeśli ja nie potrafię inaczej? – wyszeptał – Nie chcę jej pętać ani zwodzić. Chcę, by spojrzała na mnie i zobaczyła… Mój Boże miły, gdybym mógł po prostu rozkroić sobie pierś, rozgiąć żebra i włożyć jej rękę do środka, żeby poczuła, co noszę w sercu…

Jan, poruszony intensywnością tego, co przed momentem usłyszał, położył dłoń na długich palcach Kozaka.

– Daj ci Boże, Jurku, spotkać kiedyś kogoś takiego… kogoś, kogo Bóg stworzył w ten sam sposób jak ciebie. Ale… – zrobił pauzę, a potem gwałtownie pokręcił głową – A, do diabła, powiem ci to! Powiem, nawet jeśli zaraz po raz drugi dostanę od ciebie po ryju. Helenie na nic czułe słowa i rozmiłowane spojrzenia… Chryste, ile ja już takich jak ona po pańskich dworach widziałem. Tu trzeba śmiało… do szturmu…

– Nie każdy jest tak śmiały jak ty, by obściskiwać w tańcu cudze narzeczone! – krzyknął Bohun.

– Lepsze to, niż bać się nawet poprosić do tańca swoją własną – odparował Skrzetuski równie hardo.

Odruchowo obaj wyciągnęli jednocześnie rękę w kierunku sterty żelastwa, znajdującej się na stole między nimi: dwóch, ułożonych obok siebie szabel, dwóch sztuk broni krótkiej, przemieszanych z pułkownikowskim buzdyganem Jurka oraz kolczugą i innymi elementami husarskiego pancerza Jana. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, a potem nagle, znów razem jak na komendę, wybuchli śmiechem.

– Powiesz mi chociaż, dlaczego tamtego wieczoru w Rozłogach nawet nie spróbowałeś porwać jej do tańca? – watażka już otwierał usta, ale namiestnik powstrzymał go ruchem ręki – Tylko, błagam, nie mów mi, że cię ubiegłem, bo siedziałem bliżej. Nie zerwałem się aż tak szybko. Ze trzy razy zdążyłbyś okrążyć stół i stanąć przed nią.

Jurko posępnie wbił spojrzenie w dno swojego kielicha.

– Ja nie umiem tańczyć, Janku – Był w tym momencie tak rozczulający, że Skrzetuski omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Zdało mu się prawie nierealnym, że słyszy takie słowa, wypowiadane z pełną szczerością i prostotą, z ust mieniącej się wszelkimi odcieniami blasku żywej kozackiej legendy – Wszyscy patrzyliby na mnie i widzieli plebejskiego nieokrzesańca.

– Oooooooo – pokręcił głową Skrzetuski, w charakterystyczny dla siebie, kpiący sposób unosząc brew. Po czym nagle uderzył obiema dłońmi o blat stołu – Tylko mi tu bez fałszywej skromności, bardzo proszę.

Powiedziawszy to, wstał i udał się w kierunku przygrywającej cicho w kącie sali kapeli. Szepnąwszy muzykantom parę słów, wrócił do Jurka.

– Chodź, nauczę cię, skoro to taki problem – rzekł, wyciągając dłoń do watażki.

– Żartujesz? – Bohun zaśmiał się nerwowo, utkwiwszy w nim badawcze spojrzenie swoich wielkich, zielono-niebieskich oczu. W tej samej chwili ozwała się jednak skoczna, ludowa melodia, ta sama, którą ostatnio grano do tańca w Rozłogach. – Ty serio mówisz? – wydukał, chwytając rękę Jana i podnosząc się z miejsca. _To chyba jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł_ – pomyślał Skrzetuski, gdy z trudem łapiąc równowagę zmierzali na środek izby _– jest nawalony jak stodoła. Obaj jesteśmy. I to po sam wierzch._

– Stajemy sobie, o tak, jedno obok drugiego – podjął Jan, którego najwyraźniej bawiła rola belfra – jednym ramieniem obejmujemy dziewczę w kibici – umieścił swą prawą dłoń na biodrze Kozaka.

– Co ty wymyślasz? – Jurko zgromił go morderczym spojrzeniem i chciał się wyrwać. Skrzetuski był jednak szybszy. Niezbyt już zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, kontynuował przemowę, jakby nie zauważając protestów Bohuna:

– A jak panna zbyt lękliwa lub narowista, to unieruchamiamy ją w uścisku – mówiąc to, objął ramionami szczupłą talię Kozaka i przyciągnął go mocno do siebie. Spodziewał się szarpaniny, nieomal wstrzymał oddech, oczekując ciosu miażdżącego mu twarz lub łamiącego żebra i przez krótką chwilę żałował, że ma na sobie teraz tylko swój szaro-srebrny żupan, pozostawiwszy kolczugę na stole. Sekundy, ułamki sekund tymczasem mijały i nic gwałtownego się nie działo. Gdy w końcu odważył się podnieść powieki, jego wzrok napotkał parę wielkich, jasnych oczu, znajdujących się – ponieważ byli nieomal tego samego wzrostu – dokładnie naprzeciwko jego własnych źrenic. Oczy te były teraz bardzo szeroko otwarte i wyrażały tylko zdezorientowanie, bezradność nieomal, jak gdyby Jurko sam właściwie nie wiedział, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Położył obie dłonie na ramionach Jana, dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jak kilka tygodni wcześniej Kurcewiczówna i pozwolił mu się prowadzić.

Jan, wyuczonym na książęcym dworze gestem, powiódł ich przez salę. Ruchy Kozaka były miękkie i płynne, stawiał krok za krokiem, dostosowując się do chodu namiestnika, z każdą chwilą nabierając jednak coraz więcej śmiałości i żywiołowości. Skrzetuski obrócił go kilka razy, a potem wypuścił na długość wyciągniętego ramienia. Gdy spróbował na powrót przygarnąć do siebie, poniewczasie zrozumiał, że ewolucja tego rodzaju może być dość karkołomna: zarówno ze względu na ilość wypitego przez nich obu alkoholu, jak i prosty fakt, iż Bohun, jakkolwiek smukły jak topola, ważył jednak znacznie więcej niż przeciętna panna respektowa. Zamiast więc miękko wylądować w ramionach Jana, wpadł na niego z takim impetem, że namiestnik poczuł, iż traci grunt pod nogami. Wtedy jednak stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana: para silnych ramion przytrzymała go w pionie, chroniąc przed upadkiem, a potem sprawiła, że zawirował wokół własnej osi. Jurkowi, najwyraźniej uradowanemu swą nowo odkrytą zręcznością, zrobiło się niespodziewanie bardzo wesoło.

– Nie śmiej się jak wariat tylko pilnuj kroków – zgromił go Jan. Równie dobrze mógłby jednak nakazać rwącemu potokowi, by stanął w miejscu. Albo burzy, by powstrzymała się od sypania piorunami. Kozak dał się już całkowicie ponieść emocjom i muzyce, beztrosko sunął w obrotach przez salę, a Janowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak stąpać za nim, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku w żywiołowym tańcu. Czuł się tak, jakby tulił w ramionach huragan, jakby galopował na spienionym, nieokiełznanym koniu przez step szeroki i powoli sam też uległ urokowi chwili. Otaczający ich biesiadnicy rozstępowali się przed nimi, robiąc im coraz więcej miejsca i obserwując z podziwem całą scenę. Widok namiestnika chorągwi pancernej wirującego w tańcu z kozackim pułkownikiem mógłby wywołać uśmiech politowania na dworze w Łubniach, w czehryńskiej karczmie nikogo jednak nie dziwił: z braku panien często widywano tu żołnierzy tańczących razem, w parach lub większej grupie, w czym prym wiedli, oczywiście, Zaporożcy.

– Spójrz tylko, jak na ciebie patrzą – szepnął Jan, gdy znów znaleźli się bliżej siebie. Jednak tym razem pan namiestnik mylił się w swych osądach. Zgromadzeni, kierując wzrok w ich stronę, podziwiali nie tylko ślicznego Kozaka. Przyglądali się obu rycerzom razem, bo i widok ten mógłby uradować niejedno – i to nie tylko dziewczęce – serce. Jan poruszał się z wystudiowaną gracją, odmierzając każdy krok i gest, jakby był aktorem na scenie, delikatnie i z rozwagą, a Jurko... Jurko był po prostu sobą, albo raczej radośniejszą wersją samego siebie, jakby nagle uwolniono go od wszelkich trosk, oswobodzono od niechcianych myśli i wspomnień. Jego namiętna, rozkochana w muzyce dusza nie mogła i nie musiała zważać na jakiekolwiek utarte reguły i kroki taneczne, wczuwał się całym sobą w każdy takt i dźwięk, i płynął naprzód, poruszając się z iście kocią miękkością i sprężystością, ekstatyczny jak wirujący derwisz.

Nagle Skrzetuskiemu zdało się, że w tłumie obserwatorów napotkał znajomą twarz. Istotnie, na progu karczmy stała Helena, przebrana w męski strój. Najprawdopodobniej przybyła do Czehrynia, chcąc rozmówić się z narzeczonym, teraz zaś – dostrzegłszy go wśród tańczących – osłupiała ze zdziwienia. Albo i z zachwytu. Gdyż Jurko istotnie był w tej chwili zniewalający: wilgotne od potu włosy wiły się we wszystkie strony wokół jego szczupłej twarzy, niesforna grzywka opadała na czoło i oczy, przesuwając się z każdym jego ruchem, na policzkach kwitł delikatny rumieniec. Kurcewiczówna nigdy nie widziała swego adoratora w takim stanie, tym bardziej zaskoczył ją wypływający raz po raz na jego usta szczery, szeroki uśmiech.

Jan instynktownie poszukał wzrokiem wokół siebie niewiasty, którą mógłby teraz wrzucić Bohunowi w objęcia, jakiejś bezwstydnej Anusi, która owijała się wokół partnerów w tańcu jak łoza winorośli, nieomal rozbierając ich spojrzeniem. W pobliżu nie było jednak ani jednej dziewczyny i namiestnik zrozumiał, że ma do dyspozycji jedynie własną, niegodną osobę. Ulokował się więc tuż za plecami watażki i ciasno oplótłszy ramionami jego talię, z premedytacją – zupełnie jak w Rozłogach kilka tygodni wcześniej – kontynuował przedstawienie, kołysząc się wraz z Kozakiem w rytm muzyki. Za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok napotykał w tłumie twarz Heleny, była ona bledsza i coraz to bardziej zmieniona: z zaskoczenia, przerażenia, bólu, zazdrości lub oszołomienia tym, co właśnie widzi przed sobą…

Nagle Jurko dostrzegł swą ukochaną. Momentalnie przerwał taniec i ruszył w jej stronę. Jan jednak mocno chwycił go za rękę i zatrzymał przy sobie.

– Ja muszę do niej iść – wyszeptał Bohun, nie patrząc na Skrzetuskiego, nie widząc już w ogóle nic poza drobną postacią w drzwiach – Puść mnie, ona jeszcze pomyśli…

– A niech myśli – rzekł Jan, nieustępliwie trzymając Jurka blisko siebie i odgarniając mu włosy z karku – o to właśnie chodzi. Dobrze jej zrobi, jak wreszcie zacznie myśleć.


End file.
